


Autumnal

by Suiourne



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Character-centric, Original Nonbinary Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiourne/pseuds/Suiourne
Summary: Part of a Digimon OC's little adventures. In this short story, Dorugamon visits a town.





	Autumnal

**Author's Note:**

> What it says on the tin: just an OC thing. I'm probably the only person that finds this stuff interesting, but it's cool.

Dorugamon alighted, the soft riverbank beneath them muffling the sound of their landing. Their journey had been fairly long, and the dragon could use a place to rest. Luckily enough, from the sky they'd spotted a settlement just through the thicket they'd landed close to. Stretching their wings and bending to drink heartily from the brook, Dorugamon sighed in relief. They raised their muzzle to the sky, enjoying the change of scenery for a moment. They'd heard that the air always felt cool in this region and the stories hadn't lied; the plentiful foliage displayed a pleasing mix of golden, brown, and red leaves. Their long, pointed ears twitched, taking in the surrounding area. The brook babbled softly, birds singing in the trees above. They made a mental note of the water source - they'd likely not need it where they were heading, but it could be useful later.   
  
Lowering to all fours, the dragon set off at a trot through the trees, furred paws padding quietly along the chilly forest floor. A cold wind momentarily stirred the canopy, making Dorugamon briefly appreciate their thicker fur coat. As someone who'd spent years in an arid biome, it felt almost novel. Rounding the thick trunks and masses of brush with ease, Dorugamon found themself at their destination.   
  
_Ah._  The village seemed nice, if a bit too active for their tastes, but appeared to be built by smaller Digimon. While Dorugamon wasn't  _too._  large for an Adult-level, they preferred not to draw attention. It'd taken them quite a while to master evolving to and from Adult form freely, mostly becaused of their stubborn disposition, but it wouldn't be too difficult when they needed their wings again. Dorugamon concentrated for a moment, letting their excess mass shift away, glowing particles carried away by the breeze. Left in their place was the smaller and weaker, but more easily manageable form of their Child-level form Dorumon. Trotting casually on all fours through the front gates, Dorumon curiously regarded the crowd. Other travellers seemed to be there, assorted snippets of conversation reaching their ears as the other Digimon bustled about. They seemed to be preparing for something, various stands getting set up and decorated. A festival, perhaps? An animated laugh from down the road caught their attention momentarily, the small dragon finding themself drawn to the source - a pair of travellers who seemed to be visiting together.  
  
The pair seemed familiar with each other, actively smiling and speaking amongst themselves in quiet tones. While they seemed innocuous at first glance, however, Dorumon felt... something. Certainly not ill will or anything of the sort, and not quite an overwhelming amount of power either, but something that drew Dorumon to the couple. The fiery-haired one turned, inadvertedly displaying an insignia on their belt that Dorumon immediately recognized. Connecting their gut feeling and the imagery, Dorumon cocked their head in confusion. The Spirit of Fire? Here? This couldn't be right. The Spirits  _did_  visit regions other than their own domain at times, but often only to protect against corrupt Digimon. A Spirit wouldn't leave themself this vulnerable, either.  
  
_'No... not quite.'_  
  
They appeared to be a humanoid Child-level Digimon, accompanying a lavender-furred beast type of the same level. The former's mannerisms seemed different, however, their movements laced with... fear? No, unfamiliarity. Had they evolved too soon, or grown up separated from others...? Their partner was interesting as well, the bipedal canine carrying a more well-traveled and experienced air about them. Their keen eyes noticed that the beast type also possessed a Spirit's insignia - the symbol of Light - partially obscured by their neckfluff and scarf.  
  
Curiosity piqued, Dorumon pretended to walk past them and look around at the construction, subtly making out their conversation over the sounds of the village.  
  
"I'm telling you," a more energetic voice said, that Dorumon assumed was the fiery Digimon. "It's gonna take  _days_  for everything to be set up. We can leave and be back when everything's ready." Their voice dipped to a faux whining tone. "I'm booored, Strabi."  
  
The one addressed as Strabimon sighed, and Dorumon swore they could hear the canine roll their eyes. "If you're bored, then why not help?" Their voice was deeper and, oddly enough, amused instead of irritated. "Another helping hand will speed things along, as well. Lower-level villages always need an extra pair of thumbs."   
  
"I don't wanna get in the way, though. I'm still not used to this..."  
  
_'Wait. Used to what, exactly?'_  
  
"It'll make good practice, then," Strabimon explained patiently. Judging from their tone, they did this a lot. "We're welcome here, no one'll hold it against you if you're clumsy."  
  
"But..." They grumbled softly. "C'mon, man..."   
  
"You wanted to come see the festival, Fla. We came all the way out here, we can't just leave."  
  
Flamon groaned exaggeratedly. "...Fine. But you're helping too!"  
  
A light-hearted chuckle. "Of course."  
  
Sensing that the conversation wasn't going anywhere that'd answer their questions, Dorumon kept moving on until they were out of earshot once more. Despite their needling curiosity, Dorumon wanted to respect them. The pair was having fun, and though asking personal questions about their origins was tempting, Dorumon kept it to themself.   
  
They'd likely see the couple again, later.


End file.
